Gift bags are widely used as decorative and fanciful carriers and packaging for gifts of all types and for all ages of recipients. One of the advantages of conventional gift bags is that exterior can be made attractive by a wide variety of printing and materials and ornamentation appropriate for different occasions and different recipients. Many gift bags are thus decorated to be event or recipient specific. The can be a wide variety of printed design and adornment. Gift bags can also be made quite durable so that they can be re-used from occasion to occasion. has become increasingly popular for gifts. Typically, gifts are placed in brightly colored bags which make the occasion festive. In spite of the bags increased popularity, the construction of the bag has not changed from conventional bags, which includes a front panel and a rear panel connected with two side panels, with the side panels constructed for folding to enable the bag to be stored flat until use. In addition, handle members are also often incorporated on the front and rear panels for assisting in holding the bag along with its contents.